Recently, a new Multiple-Input-Multiple-Output (MIMO) system, called the Full-dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), has shown great potential to improve the spectral efficiency of the current Long Term Evolution (LIE) networks. The FD-MIMO system applies a large number of active antenna elements arranged in a two-dimensional manner at the Base-Station (BS). The antenna array is capable of beamforming in both azimuth and elevation directions, and capable of providing sufficient degrees of freedom to support high order MultiUser MIMO (MU-MIMO).